La primera vez
by Naguita
Summary: La primera vez que lo vi, una tarde de otoño. Yo estaba escribiendo en mi cuaderno bajo el árbol de cerezos en el parque. Lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos verdes. Llevo meses entrenando, pero es la primera vez que la veo. Recostada contra el gran árbol de cerezos anotando algo en una pequeña libreta Que grandes y expresivos ojos...
1. Chapter 1

**Holis! Esta vez no es un ONESHOT, pero de igual manera espero que les guste :3**

 **LA PRIMERA VEZ.**

 **"ELLA"**

La primera vez que lo vi, era una tarde de otoño. Yo estaba escribiendo en mi cuaderno bajo el árbol de cerezos en el parque y el pasaba corriendo junto con un muchacho de cabello negro. Lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos verdes, oscuros como la noche y tan cálidos a la vez. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no pude evitar sonrojarme, el solo sonrió e inclino la cabeza para seguir entrenando.

Las tardes siguientes fueron iguales, yo escribía mi novela y el entrenaba, solo separaba la vista de mi cuaderno cuando el pasaba. Al principio me conformaba con mirarlo, pero luego, extrañaba cuando sus sonrisas estaban ausentes. Ya ha pasado un mes de nuestros "encuentros" y cada vez siento aún mas deseos de hablarle, pero soy demasiado tímida como para intentar algo. Él se convirtió en el Dragón de mis historias, y eso por el tatuaje en forma de ese hermoso animal mítico en su pierna. Ojala se acercara y me hablara, al menos así me animaría a responderle o eso espero.

 **"EL"**

Llevo meses entrenando en este parque pero es la primera vez que la veo. Recostada contra el gran árbol de cerezos anotando algo en una pequeña libreta. La mire en cada una de las vueltas que dimos con mi compañera y ya cuando era la última ella me miro. Que grandes y expresivos ojos... Vi el tono rosado en sus mejillas y solo pude sonreír.

 _ **-¿Que tienes amigo?**_ \- me pregunta mi compañero.

 _ **-Creo que vi a una princesa**_ \- el solo golpea mi hombro y terminamos la práctica.

Cada día durante un mes iba al mismo parque, a la misma hora en la espera de que ella fuera y pudiera verla de nuevo. Siempre tenía unos zapatos rosas, y alguna que otra corona de adorno en sus ropas, por eso se volvió la princesa de mis tardes.

Siento unas ganas tremendas de acercarme y hablar con ella. Pero no quiero a mi amigo cerca, se encargara de robármela sin que pueda hacer nada.

 _ **-Lo siento viejo, estoy muy cansado, ve a correr tu solo hoy –**_ fue el mensaje de texto de mi compañero de práctica.

Esta es mi oportunidad, hoy no saldré de ese parque sin saber tu nombre.

 **"ELLA"**

Cuando paso frente a mi hoy note que estaba solo, que el pelinegro no estaba con él; En la segunda él me sonrió y me saludo agitando la mano. Nunca había hecho eso, me quede en shock, solo pude sonrojarme y agachar la mirada. Las siguientes solo pude mirarlo de reojo, ya que sentía que mi cara estaba demasiado caliente. Esta es la última, si no lo miro ahora no-

 _ **-Hola**_ \- estaba parado frente a mí con el cuerpo cubierto de perlas de sudor y su cara dibujando una sonrisa.

- _ **Ho, Hola -**_ estire mi falda lo más que pude, sentía mucha vergüenza.

 _ **-Mi nombre es Natsu -**_ asentí - _**siempre vengo con un amigo a correr y**_ \- aguante la respiración - _**quería saber de dónde compraste esos zapatos -**_ ¿Qué?

 _ **-Yo.**_

 _ **-Es que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi hermana pequeña y estoy seguro que esos le van a encantar**_ \- ¿Se está burlando de mí? Lo mire, él se sonrojo de sobremanera y negó con fuerza- _**¡No quise decir eso yo!... ¡Demonios!**_ \- rasco su nuca y se alejó.

No entendí muy bien, pero creo que solo buscaba una manera de acercase y yo no ayude.

 _ **-¡Me. Me llamo Lucy!**_ \- el volteo y sonrió apenado.

- _ **Encantado.**_

Al menos ahora ya se el nombre del Dragón y debo admitir que le queda de maravilla.

 **"EL"**

¡Lo arruine! Técnicamente le di a entender que era infantil, pero es que, es demasiado hermosa. Su cabello rubio, sus labios rosas y esos ojos chocolates... ¡Además huele a durazno!

Cuando me dijo su nombre puedo jurar que escuche un coro de ángeles cantar y estoy seguro que ella los dirige. Verla todos los días se me hizo costumbre, hasta los domingos que usaba para descansar seguía entrenando con tal de poder encontrarla. El equipo había estado perdiendo muchos partidos esta temporada, pero exactamente hace 2 meses (El día que la vi) todo empezó a mejorar.

En la cancha yo era imparable, porque me imaginaba que esa hermosa rubia podría estar en las gradas y solo debía ver lo mejor de mí. El entrenador estaba orgulloso de mí y no sabía que todo esto lo causaba una mujer, de la cual solo sabía el nombre y que tenía zapatos de princesa.

¡Hoy es el día! Vine hasta aquí con la intensión de hablar con ella, quería conocerla, saber algo más. Además de que se llamaba Lucy, pero no estaba. Camine hasta el cerezo buscado algún rastro de ella pero... no había nada. Es la primera vez en 2 meses y medio que no está... ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Si tuvo un accidente? ¿Si está enferma o?

 _ **-¿Natsu?**_ \- ¿Escucho ángeles?

 _ **-¡Lucy! -**_ ella tenía dos bebidas en la mano y su infaltable cuaderno estaba en su bolso.

- _ **Creo. Creí que podrías tener sed...**_ \- puedo dejar de entrenar un día, al menos si es para pasarlo con ella.

 **"ELLA"**

Iba algo tarde al parque pero ya me había decidido, hoy hablaría con él. Lo invitare a sentarse conmigo para compartir y... ¿Porque está en el árbol? Me acerque y se sorprendió. Le tendí la bebida que había traído específicamente para él y lo invite a sentarse. El no respondió y creo que se debe a que tiene que entrenar, ¡Que tonta fui! olvide esa parte.

 _ **-¿Puedo sentarme?**_ \- me indica el lugar donde suelo estar yo.

 _ **-Se. Seguro**_ \- se acomodó un poco más lejos de lo que sería "mi lugar" y luego me miro expectante.

 _ **-... ¿No te vas a sentar?**_ \- me golpee mentalmente y asentí.

 _ **-¡Lo siento yo, emm hola!**_

 _ **-¡Hola!**_ \- me recosté por el árbol y por inercia saque mi cuaderno - _**siempre estas escribiendo en ese cuadernillo ¿Qué es?**_

- _ **Lo notaste**_ \- hace un gesto afirmativo y puedo jurar que sus mejillas están algo rosadas.

 _ **-Te veo bastante seguido como para no hacerlo**_ \- apreté con fuerza mi cuaderno, debía calmarme, era un manojo de nervios.

 _ **-Si verdad**_ _-_ acomodo mi cabello tras mi oreja - _**Soy escritora, aún estoy aprendiendo pero... me encanta y, esta es mi libreta, donde anoto mis ideas.**_

 _ **-¡Eso es genial! No tengo conocidos que sean escritores.**_

 _ **-¿Ah no**_ _?_ \- niega.

 _ **-Soy jugador de Rugby**_ \- no puedo evitar abrir la boca y solo sonríe - _**no es la gran cosa, pero es algo que me gusta.**_

 _ **-¿Por eso entrenas tanto?**_ \- asiente - _**debes ser bastante bueno entonces**_ \- él se rasca la nuca y acaricia su mejilla con su dedo.

 _ **-Estoy mejorando -**_ me mira y nuestros ojos se conectan, es como si estuviera viendo a la persona más importante de mi vida - _**gracias.**_

 _ **-¿Por?**_ \- el niega y se pone de pie.

 _ **-Por la bebida**_ \- sacude sus pantalones deportivos _**\- espero algún día puedas venir a verme jugar, tal vez no sea lo tuyo pero.**_

 _ **-¡Quisiera, si! Me encantaría**_ \- volvió a sonreír ¿Porque tiene que ser tan apuesto?

 _ **-Veré si consigo entradas para el próximo partido, nos vemos Lucy.**_

 _ **-Nos vemos**_ \- se colocó los auriculares y comenzó a entrenar. No fue la practica más larga del mundo pero, al menos se algo más de él.

 **"EL"**

Por fin pude sentarme a conversar con ella, me entere que es escritora y eso me atrajo aún más. Mi amigo dijo que tenga cuidado con las chicas listas, estoy seguro que está mal de la cabeza. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, fue como si la conociera desde hace siglos y pudiera ver su corazón en ese momento. Era dulce, y algo tímida; Sin darme cuenta le agradecí por haberme motivado para ganar mis partidos, aunque eso es algo que ella no sabe.

La invite a verme jugar y gracias a todos los dioses ella me dijo que si, solo debía conseguir la entrada y que sea en un lugar donde yo pudiera verla.

 _ **-¡Entrenador!**_ \- Gildartz volteo y frunció el ceño.

 _ **-Llegas tarde.**_

 _ **-Lo siento -**_ agrando los ojos.

 _ **-Bueno, es la primera vez que te disculpas por eso**_ \- sonrió - _**ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo supiste? -**_ se encoge de hombros _**\- En fin, necesito una entrada para el siguiente partido.**_

 _ **-Están agotadas.**_

 _ **-¡Por favor! ¡Es importante para mí!**_ \- frunce el ceño.

 _ **-Veré que puedo hacer**_ \- hago un gesto de victoria - _**pero hoy tendrás que pagar el precio por llegar tarde**_ \- agrande los ojos y asentí _**\- esto va a ser divertido.**_

Al día siguiente, estaba tan cansado que no tenía la más mínima gana de ir a entrenar, pero debía ver a Lucy, así que me levante y fui a mi armario para vestirme. Pero no correría, así que me coloque mi ropa de calle y fui al parque. Llegue bastante tarde ya que fui a comprar unos cafés y luego me encamine a mi destino. Desde lejos se la veía algo triste, entonces preocupado acelere mis pasos.

 _ **-¿Estas bien?**_ \- se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz.

 _ **-Ho, Hola. Sí, estoy bien**_ \- me acomode a su lado y le tendí el café.

 _ **-La casa invita -**_ la sorprendí, lo veo en sus ojos y en la hermosa sonrisa que dibuja, valió la pena venir.

- _ **Gracias yo... gracias.**_

 _ **-De nada, era mi turno**_ \- le da un sorbo al vaso - _**¿Te gusta?**_

 _ **-¡Sí! Es delicioso, ¿de dónde es?**_

 _ **-Es un secreto**_ \- un simpático bigote de espuma adornaba su rostro y por inercia, lleve mis dedos para limpiarlos, recién me percate de mi acción cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo - _**¡Lo siento yo!**_ \- aleje mi mano y ella rozo con sus dedos el lugar donde había tocado.

 _ **-No, No te preocupes**_ \- luego de eso hubo silencio, capaz si no hubiera sido tan atrevido podríamos estar hablando ahora _**\- ¿Hoy... Hoy no vas a correr?**_

 _ **-No -**_ al menos ella trata de hacer pasar la tensión - _**Ayer llegue tarde al entrenamiento y me sancionaron.**_

 _ **-¿Sancionaron? ¿Cómo?**_

 _ **-Con más entrenamiento.**_

 _ **-Entonces estas muy cansado**_ \- asentí - _**¿Porque viniste si no vas a entrenar?**_

 _ **-¡Ah cierto! Casi lo olvido**_ \- busque la entrada en mi bolsillo y se la tendí _**\- jugamos el domingo, espero puedas ir.**_

 _ **-¡Claro! ¿Qué fecha es?**_

 _ **-Es el 7 de Julio**_ \- agrando los ojos y su mirada se ensombreció.

 _ **-Yo... haré todo lo posible para ir.**_

 _ **-Me encantaría que fueras**_ \- admití - _**y -**_ el sonido de mi móvil arruino el ambiente, era Gray, pidiéndome que fuera a verlo, que necesitaba ayuda, le dije que iría mas tarde pero Lucy me corto.

 _ **-Yo también tengo que irme, nos vemos Natsu**_ \- hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse, yo simplemente levante mi mano ¿Abre dicho algo malo? Porque estaba algo desanimada.

 **"ELLA"**

Hoy no vino a correr, eso quiere decir que no podre verlo y hoy enserio necesitaba su presencia ya que estoy algo triste porque mi padre no vendrá para ir juntos a visitar la tumba de mi madre en el aniversario de su muerte.

Me resigne y escribí líneas tras línea lo que era sentir esta soledad tan pesada, ni siquiera me percaté de que se acercaba hasta que estuvo frente a mí. Estaba encantador, es la primera vez que lo veía sin esos shorts deportivos y su camiseta para correr; realmente me sorprendió porque esta vez, el invito la bebida.

Cuando la plática era amena sentí su mano sobre mi rostro, seguro me abre manchado, pero esa acción me tomo desprevenida y mi rostro automáticamente se enrojeció. Se disculpó y luego silencio. No quería que mi tarde se arruinara por eso, así que invente un tema de conversación, el busco algo en sus bolsillos y me entrego un pequeño papel.

¡Me estaba invitando a verlo jugar! Estaba demasiado feliz hasta que me dijo la fecha... ese día debía ir al cementerio a ver a Mama, me sentí triste y abrumada, si no iba pensara que no quise ir, pero si voy luego será muy oscuro para ir junto a mamá y... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Al final decidí ir a verlo, iría de noche al cementerio y espero que mi madre me cuide desde el cielo. El lugar estaba repleto y todos gritaban el nombre "Fairy Tail" con tanta fuerza que temi quedar sorda. El encabezaba la fila de jugadores, con su encantadora sonrisa saludando a su público, quería que me viera ahí, pero dudo que en este mar de gente me distinga. El partido comenzó y el deporte era brutal, temi por el en cada una de las jugadas que hacían, sin contar que solo podía diferenciarlo por la banda en su brazo. No entendí muy bien el juego pero por la manera en que celebraron creo que ganaron y todo su equipo se le subió encima ni bien se quitó el casco, estaba muy feliz por él. Lastimosamente debo irme sin que sepa que lo vine a ver, ya que se me hará muy tarde para poder tomar algún transporte para ir al cementerio.

Al salir del asiento que me asignaron un hombre alto y grande de aspecto amenazador me estaba mirando, trate de ignorarlo hasta que se puso en mi camino.

 _ **-¿Eres Lucy?**_

 _ **-¿Quién quiere saberlo?**_

 _ **-Lo eres, alguien quiere que te guie a los vestidores**_ \- tenía que ser el, algo dentro de mi vibro de le emoción, asentí y el me guio en el mar de gente.

 _ **-¿Es aquí?**_

 _ **-Espera, iré por el**_ \- asentí y me quede afuera con el corazón latiendo a 1000xhora espere. A los 3 minutos salió un golpeado y sucio Natsu, con la sonrisa más grande que he visto hasta ahora.

 _ **-¡Si viniste!**_ \- asentí.

 _ **-Estuvieron increíbles.**_

 _ **-¿Te divertiste?**_

 _ **-No realmente, me preocupe más que nada**_ \- agita su cabello.

 _ **-Sí, me imagine que no era tu estilo**_ \- alguien golpea su espalda y no es otro que el joven pelinegro con el que suele correr.

 _ **-¡Oh! ¿Quieres un autógrafo bonita?**_ \- su actitud no me gustaba.

 _ **-Ya tengo que irme Natsu, me alegra que ganaran.**_

 _ **-¿Porque? ¿Tenías planes?**_ \- asentí - _**de acuerdo. Gracias por venir.**_

 _ **-Gracias por invitarme -**_ camine a paso apresurado a la salida y fui a visitar a mi madre. Esta vez no estaba triste, por el contrario, me sentía en paz. Le comente que había conocido a un agradable dragón que había iluminado mi vida.

Lastimosamente esa noche mi mama no pudo cuidarme de lo que me pasaría.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado :3**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡VOLVI! ¡Me fascina escribir de esta pareja! Espero que disfruten este capítulo y me digan que les pareció. ¡Comenzamos! :3**

 **"EL"**

¡Vino a verme!; casi morí de la alegría cuando Gildartz me dijo que me esperaba afuera. Salí lo más rápido que pude a verla y todo estaba bien hasta que Gray nos interrumpió, desde ese momento se volvió algo distante y me preocupó. Quise golpear a mi amigo pero eso no solucionaría nada.

Al día siguiente le dije a Gray que iría solo a correr para poder hablar con ella, me quede esperándola en el lugar de siempre pero no apareció. Lo mismo se repitió a lo largo de esa semana, no creí que podría necesitarla tanto, al menos si supiera que está bien podría estar tranquilo, pero no sé nada. Solo que el árbol de cerezos perdió todo su color.

A la semana de no tener noticias de ella temí lo peor, estaba por ir a la policía pero... no sé siquiera su apellido. El partido siguiente no pude concentrarme, y por ende mi equipo se vio afectado. Gildartz me reprendió pero no tenía ganas de hablar ahora, así que simplemente tome mis cosas y me fui. Me dirigí al hospital local para poder coser un corte que tuve en la rodilla durante el partido y al acercarme a la zona de urgencias una cabellera rubia que se me hacía muy familiar pasaba frente a mí en una silla de ruedas. En ese momento mi rodilla me importo un comino, corrí hacia ella y detuve al enfermero. La joven no volteo, deduzco que a causa del collarín entonces yo me coloque delante.

 _ **-Lucy...**_ \- ella se sorprendió, tenía el brazo y la pierna derecha enyesada, tenía algunas costuras en el rostro y uno que otro moratón a medio curar - _**¿Que te paso?**_

 _ **-¿Es conocido de ella?**_ \- Pregunto el joven yo solo asentí y acerque mi mano al rostro de Lucy _**\- la choco un auto el domingo pasado, esta mejor ahora pero no contesta nadie en el numero de contacto que nos proporciono, entonces no pudimos avisar a nadie de su estado.**_

 _ **-Yo me hare cargo -**_ le asegure; el joven me dejo con ella y me dijo el numero de habitación en la cual debía llevarla. Yo me hinqué frente a su silla y estaba llorando _**\- Hey, ¿Te duele mucho, princesa?**_

 _ **-¿C. Como supiste que esta a. aquí?**_

 _ **-No lo sabía, vine para tratarme una herida y te encontré por suerte**_ \- acaricie su cabello _**\- me preocupe mucho por ti.**_

La lleve a su cuarto y la ayude a acomodarse en su cama, era más pesada de lo que aparentaba, aunque creo que se debe al yeso. Una vez estuvo cómoda le dije que iría a que me atiendan y volvería. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos intentando descansar. Fue bastante rápida la atención y luego fui junto a Lucy, estaba mirando la ventana con el semblante triste.

 _ **-¿Qué tal te sientes?**_

 _ **-Estoy bien -**_ me acerque a su cama y coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza.

 _ **-¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar para que venga a cuidarte?**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados por ti? -**_ sonríe con tristeza.

 _ **-No soy un negocio rentable para mi papá**_ \- sentí mucha rabia contra el señor y eso que no lo conozco - _**y el domingo fui al cementerio a visitar a mi mamá.**_

 _ **-¿Después del partido?**_

 _ **-Sí. Al salir de ahí tuve el accidente -**_ ¿Ese era el compromiso que tenia? Algo dentro de mí se quebró en ese momento.

 _ **-Te hubiera acompañado si me lo pedias.**_

 _ **-No tenias porque, hubiera arruinado tu alegría -**_ la siento distante, como si intentara esconder sus emociones de mí.

 _ **-No digas eso, no estoy a favor de que la gente pase sus penas sola.**_

 _ **-Una termina acostumbrándose -**_ doy la vuelta a la cama y me coloco frente a su rostro. Recién ahí me percato de las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas.

 _ **-Hagamos esto, yo me quedo aquí hasta que te mejores -**_ levanta su brazo que esta sin yeso y limpia sus ojos.

 _ **-No es necesario, tú tienes cosas que hacer y -**_ negué con una sonrisa.

 _ **-En este momento, me parece mucho más importante estar aquí contigo, no nos conocemos mucho, pero la compañía no se le niega a nadie -**_ parece pensarlo _**\- y no se diga mas -**_ me deje caer en el sofá _**\- me quedo.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? -**_ me encojo de hombros.

 _ **-Porque quiero verte reír.**_

Y la acompañe el tiempo que estuvo internada, fueron 2 semanas más hasta que su cuerpo se recupero lo suficiente como para poder cuidarse sola. Lo bueno de todo es que, ya sé donde vive, su número de teléfono y que tiene un gato llamado Happy. Lucy Heartfilia ahora tienes un al Dragón de Fairy Tail para cuidarte.

 **"ELLA"**

Me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras me llevaban al hospital cubierta de sangre, ahí perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté no sabía ni que día era... Lunes por la noche me dijo uno de los médicos… no pude ir a ver a Natsu, en este momento era lo único que se repetía en mi vida. Me encontraba enyesada y postrada en la cama sin nadie más que las enfermeras para hacerme compañía.

Desde que me mude no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerme de amigos o conocidos, el único al que veía regularmente era a Natsu y ni siquiera tenía su número para poder hablarle; puse a mi padre como contacto, pero como siempre, su teléfono estaba apagado para mí. Una semana de encierro, sin saber nada de lo que ocurría afuera, esta soledad deje de sentirla una vez que conocí al dragón y ahora ya no podía verlo ¿Estará ahí cuando me permitan salir?

Acababa de terminar mi control de rutina, cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados venir hacia mi silla y como abruptamente el movimiento se detuvo... ¡¿Ese es... Natsu?! Escuche como hablaba con el enfermero y mi cuerpo se relajo, fue como si la salida de esta soledad estuviera sonriéndome, y llore.

Conversamos y le comente algo sobre mí, no estaba esperando nada, simplemente quería ser escuchada o eso creí; porque cuando me dijo que se quedaría conmigo, porque él tenía ganas de hacerlo me sentí… ¿feliz? Al despertar el estaba ahí; salía para ir a su entrenamiento por las tardes y volvía de noche, sus partidos eran los domingos y al llegar junto a mi me comentaba su victoria ¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando tienes a alguien?

Cuando me dieron de alta, me llevo a casa, conoció a Happy y se quedo conmigo hasta la noche. Aprendí mucho de él, se que tiene pesadillas algunas noches, también que es un bombero frustrado y que su entrenador Gildartz es algo así como su "Tutor", también se que su shampoo le deja un olor a cenizas bastante agradable y que al sonreír su nariz se arruga de una manera graciosa ¿Desde cuándo Natsu Dragneel se hizo tan importante para mí?

 _ **-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya -**_ mira el reloj en la pared eran las 00:30.

 _ **-Ya es tardísimo, mañana no querrás levantarte para ir a correr al parque.**_

 _ **-No voy hace un tiempo -**_ claro, desde que comenzó a cuidarme en el hospital.

 _ **-Si... Sé que hiciste un sacrificio para ayudarme y prometo pagártelo**_ _**-**_ agrando los ojos y negó.

 _ **-¡Tsk! -**_ se rasco la nuca, está nervioso _**\- no tenia motivación para ir a correr.**_

 _ **-¿Por?**_

 _ **-La princesa de los bonitos zapatos no estaba ahí -**_ me sonroje, el sonrió y beso me mejilla como despedida _**\- avísame cuando vuelvas al parque para que pueda ir también -**_ Emprendió camino hacia la puerta y yo lo seguí como pude, con mis aparatosas muletas.

-¿ _ **Tal. Tal vez podríamos quedar para ir a algún lugar a comer?**_ \- volteo.

 _ **-¿Irías conmigo a cenar?**_

 _ **-Si -**_ sentí sus labios en mis mejillas de nuevo.

- _ **Adiós Lucy, una vez estés mejor fijaremos una fecha -**_ asentí y el salió a paso apresurado de mi departamento. ¿Acaso tendría una cita con él alguna vez?

 **"EL"**

Tendría una cita con la princesa; bueno aun no, pero eventualmente… ¡me anime a besar a la princesa! ¡se que fue en la mejilla, pero peor es nada! Además, si su piel es así de suave me muero por comprobar cómo serán sus labios. Pero quiero que con ella sea diferente, si era alguna otra ya me habría acostado con ella y probado cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero Lucy es diferente, quiero que sea diferente ¿Y si le hago daño?

No me había puesto a pensar en que, yo no soy una buena persona, tiendo a ser muy frio cuando estoy de mal humor y siempre termino lastimando a las mujeres con las que salgo; no quiero hacerle daño. Mientras su pierna y brazo sanaban yo iba a visitarla por las noches, al menos cuando ella me lo pedía, no quería ser tan insistente y aburrirla con mi necesidad de verla. Así pasaron más de dos meses del accidente donde vernos y conversar al menos 3 veces por semana se hizo una ley.

Quedamos en vernos en el bar 'Blue Pegasus' el viernes por la noche, yo fui a recogerla y me maraville con lo que vi, las ropas que suele usar no le favorecen en nada a comparación de este vestido.

 _ **-¡Wow! Estas hermosa -**_ y esa sonrisa se puede volver una adicción para mí. ¡Concéntrate Natsu! Ya habíamos decido que solo serias amigo de ella.

 _ **-Gracias, también estas muy apuesto.**_

 _ **-Tenía que estar a tu altura –**_ Debo ser inteligente, porque no quiero dañar esta relación tan bonita que tenemos. Donde por fin encontré alguien, a quien quiero proteger. Le extendí mi brazo para llevarla al auto y cuando lo tomo encajábamos perfecto…

La cena fue muy divertida, vi un lado de Lucy que no conocía, podía ser divertida y espontanea. Entre risas y recuerdos fuimos al auto. De camino a su casa la notaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué; pero lo descubrí una vez que me soltó la pregunta.

 _ **-¿Puedo conocer tu casa? -**_ ¡oh no! Temo que pueda hacerle algo si la tengo ahí.

 _ **-¿Ahora?**_ \- asiente - _**...**_

 _ **-Si no quieres está bien -**_ el tono apagado que uso me estrujo el corazón.

 _ **-Es que esta algo desordenado y no quisiera.**_

 _ **-Otro día será -**_ no puedo ver su cara, ya que está mirando la ventana, pero el aura que desprende no me gusta.

No puedo dejarlo así, entonces desvié del camino y ella me miro con confusión.

 _ **-¡No te quejes del desastre! -**_ ¡Y por favor ten cuidado conmigo!

Al entrar lo que más le llamo la atención fue el gran sofá blanco que tenía en la sala; y luego de verla sentada ahí, es mi favorito. Fui a traer bebidas y le indique que se ponga cómoda, nada de alcohol o no mediría mis actos y necesito todos mis sentidos alertas en este momento. Nunca creí que la persona más peligrosa para ella seria yo.

 _ **-¿Qué es? -**_ me pregunta una vez le paso la copa.

 _ **-Es un vino sin alcohol**_ \- tuerce los labios.

 _ **-¿No tienes...? Olvídalo, gracias.**_

 _ **-... ¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?**_ \- asintió.

 _ **-¿Puedo quitarme los zapatos?**_

 _ **-Iré a traerte unas pantuflas -**_ agrando los ojos - _**tengo unas nuevas que puedes usar.**_

 _ **-Gracias.**_

Solo hablaba yo mientras le mostraba las habitaciones, sin sus zapatos era aun más pequeña alado mío y sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y meterla a mi cuarto cuando pasamos por ahí, pero me contuve. Llegamos a la habitación de huéspedes y le pregunte si quería quedarse a dormir, ¡Juro que fue una pregunta inocente!

 _ **-Preferiría irme a casa -**_ sus mejillas están rojas _**-… no me gusta dormir sola, suelo abrazar a Happy.**_

 _ **-Puedo ocupar su lugar -**_ ¡¿Que acabo de decir?! He arruinado todo mi esfuerzo con ese simple comentario mal intencionado. Eres un bruto Natsu ¿Que harás si te dice que si?

 **"ELLA"**

Me acostumbre a tenerlo por casa, a verlo jugar con Happy, a sus despedidas con un beso en la mejilla, en las que cada vez movía más la cara con tal de acercar sus labios a los míos.

Durante la cena estuve más nerviosa, pero gracias a sus bromas y forma de ser se me paso. Me puse de meta conocer su casa, la cual olvide hasta que subimos al auto y tomamos el camino a mi departamento ¡Debo hacerlo!... Por algún motivo no quería que fuera, y realmente lo entendía; pero era decepcionante el no poder avanzar en esta relación de la manera que quiero.

Giro en donde no debía y mi meta se cumplió. Su casa era enorme alado de mi departamento alquilado, y ese sofá prometía ser muy cómodo para sentarse a escribir largas historias. Mientras él hablaba mis ojos sin permiso alguno se enfocaban en sus labios, ¡dioses! necesito algo de que me de valor, y si trae alcohol, tal vez me relaje lo suficiente.

… No hay relajante para mí, pero si unas simpáticas pantuflas de color azul oscuro que me quedaban algo grandes. Me mostro cada una de las habitaciones a detalle, y cuando pasamos por su habitación solo encendió la luz y cerro nuevamente la puerta. Me invito a quedarme a dormir, pero creo que si me quedo más tiempo con el terminare por hacer algo que él no quiere y eso no me lo perdonaría. Le invente la excusa más estúpida y con su respuesta me descoloco completamente.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_ \- mi intensión original era la de evitar quedarme aquí, pero si no entendí mal el...

 _ **-¡Ignora lo que dije yo! -**_ se rasco la nuca y golpeo la pared con su mano.

 _ **-¿Te. Te quedarías conmigo? -**_ me miro sorprendido, dudo unos segundos.

 _ **-Si tú me lo pidieras si -**_ dependía de mi entonces...

Agarre su mano y lo jale dentro de la habitación, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados. Lo solté un segundo para mover las sabanas y una vez me metí dentro de ellas el me tapo y camino hasta el otro lado de manera automática, parecía un robot.

 _ **-Debería quitarme algo del maquillaje sino -**_ estaba recostado frente a mí y podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Lo deseo, nunca en mi vida me deseado así a alguien. Sin darme cuenta de nada mis dedos fueron a parar a sus labios _**\- Natsu yo -**_ acerque mi boca hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron, olía a vino, a las infaltables a cenizas que eran mis favoritas.

 _ **-¿Que me estás haciendo Lucy? -**_ rozo su nariz en mi mejilla.

 _ **-Lo mismo me tu a mi -**_ y lo hice, bese sus labios de manera pausada, respondió al instante, era dulce, casto, conociéndonos por primera vez. Cuando nos separamos temí abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que todo era un sueño, como el que tenia cada noche que el salía de casa.

 _ **-Me vuelves loco Lucy -**_ sentí nuevamente como se apoderaba de mi boca, solo que esta vez era distinto era mas... pasional. No tarde mucho en responder a él, a sus manos acariciando mi cintura aun por encima de las sabanas y a como nuestros cuerpos juntaban para reducir el espacio existente. Mis manos se movieron solas y fueron a parar a su cabello desordenándolo, a su lado me sentía inexperta en este asunto, pero con ganas de aprender.

 _ **-Ah -**_ una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo cuando coló sus manos entre las sabanas y acaricio mis piernas.

 _ **-¡Joder! -**_ gruño él y se separo de mi como si quemara _**\- esto está mal -**_ me miro desde arriba y revolvió sus cabellos _**\- necesito aire -**_ Y salió. Me dejo en esa habitación vacía y despareció en algún lugar de su gran casa ¿Que hice mal? ¿No me encuentra deseable? ¿Tan poco atractiva soy como para que corra así de mí?

Era la primera lágrima la que me indico que tenía que marcharme. Me arregle como pude y hui de ahí. No me percate de que estaba lloviendo hasta que me encontraba en una estación de servicio algo lejos de la casa de Natsu, tampoco que había traído sus pantuflas y que en este momento estaban empapadas ¿Lo arruine todo?

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AHORA SI ¡Esta historia llego a su fin! Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Si al menos le saque una sonrisa a alguien valió la pena :3**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, además de un gracias por leer. Comenzamos.**

 **"EL"**

La manera tan sensual en la se movía al llevarme a la cama me hipnotizo, como una maquina me acomode frente a ella y una vez sus labios besaron los míos me olvide de todo, solo podía concentrarme en la suavidad de su piel y el aroma a durazno. Tan sumido estaba que cuando ella gimió me aterre, no soy lo que se podría decir alguien amable en la cama y eso era lo que quería hacer con ella en este momento, tenía que alejarme o la lastimaría.

Hui de ella, del calor de su piel, de sus besos con sabor a éxtasis y de esa voz de sirena. Fui a la cocina y esta vez sí, tome el alcohol que mi cuerpo necesitaba. Escuche sus pasos y como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba... ¡Lo he arruinado todo! Si no la hubiera besado así nada de esto habría pasado. Me desea con la misma intensidad que yo a ella, pero mi miedo a dañarla es mayor que eso, todo lo que toco termina arruinado, y sé que con Lucy será igual, solo que esta vez, prefiero dejar mi egoísmo de lado y dejar que ella sea feliz lejos de mí. Todo este tiempo he sido un egoísta y la he ilusionado con algo que no va a pasar, porque estoy roto y si la retengo conmigo, también la romperé.

Me senté en el sofá blanco y me percate de que había dejado sus zapatos, mañana los llevare a la puerta de su casa; por hoy iba a dejarla tranquila, pero el sonido de la lluvia y los rayos me devolvió a la realidad. La parada de taxis más cercana es a 10 cuadras de aquí y estoy seguro que ella no la conoce. Me coloque mis botas y salí a buscarla, no quiero que le ocurra nada por culpa mía.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos hasta que la encontré, sentada en una estación de servicio mirando a la nada. Temblaba, estaba empapada y en sus pies podía ver las mojadas pantuflas azules que le di. Si me acerco huira de mí o peor aún, me dirá que me odia... ¿Aunque eso debería ser bueno no? Me acerque por atrás y coloque un abrigo en sus hombros, ella me vio y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Me senté a una distancia prudente.

 _ **-No voy a morderte, ya entendí que no quieres nada conmigo –**_ Dijo… Estaba muy equivocada.

 _ **-Te estoy haciendo un favor.**_

 _ **-¡Basta Natsu! Deja de confundirme, si no estás interesado en mi ya no me des mas ilusiones -**_ se arropa mejor y continua _**\- si quieres que seamos solo amigos dilo, pero ya no hagas esto.**_

 _ **-No soy una buena persona Lucy -**_ me mira enojada - _**muchas cosas en mi vida están mal y la única que está bien eres tú, no quiero lastimarte.**_

 _ **-Ya lo hiciste.**_

 _ **-Lo se...**_

 _ **-¿Que es lo que quieres entonces?**_

 _ **-Te quiero en mi vida.**_

 _ **-¿Como una amiga? – ¿**_ era frustración lo que oía en su voz?

 _ **-¿Cómo puedo hacer que me entiendas?**_

 _ **-¡Se claro!**_

 _ **-Ser Claro... ¡Me gustas Lucy! siento tantas cosas por ti -**_ me mira atenta - _**pero también sé como soy, y tú te mereces alguien mejor.**_

 _ **-¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso?**_

 _ **-No seas terca, cada persona que se ve involucrada conmigo se rompe –**_ mi madre, Lissana…

 _ **-¿Y si ya estoy rota?**_

 _ **-No lo estas -**_ agarro mi mano derecha y la llevo hasta su pecho, sobre su corazón. Por primera vez, quería ayudar a alguien, y por idiota me enamore.

 _ **-Antes de conocerte, era otra persona -**_ sus ojos brillaban - _**y si el precio para estar contigo es alguna que otra herida estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.**_

 _ **-Lucy -**_ su corazón está por salir de su pecho y el mío esta igual.

 _ **-¿Capaz dos personas rotas formen una nueva?**_

 _ **-¡Una princesa no puede estar con un dragón! -**_ me calla con uno de sus dedos.

 _ **-Si el dragón puede mostrarme un mejor paisaje no temo quemarme.**_

Sus labios estaban helados al principio, pero cuando terminamos todo era calor.

Desperté en la mañana en mi cama, con la princesa de mis tardes enredada en mis sabanas y en este momento soy incapaz de dejarla salir. ¿Esta vez me dieron permiso de ser egoísta?

 **"EL Y ELLA"**

 **-Lucy**

La vida se volvió risas y peleas. Era alegría cada vez que estábamos juntos y tristeza siempre que teníamos algún desacuerdo. Gracias a Natsu pude publicar un libro con una editorial muy famosa, ya que su "Tío" Gildartz estaba saliendo con la editora y consiguió que pueda entregarle mi manuscrito. Su equipo salió campeón dos años de seguido y él era el mejor jugador de la selección.

Nos mudamos a un departamento que nos quedaba a mitad de camino a ambos, Happy se volvió el dueño y señor de ese gran sofá blanco y solo me dejaba una esquina para mí. Tuvimos problemas a causa de la prensa; ya que le inventaban un romance cada vez que el salía a celebrar con su equipo y descubrí que yo era una persona muy celosa... aunque él lo era aun mas. Mi padre no lo conoce, ya que como siempre me ha dicho, fui una mala inversión y nada sobre mi vida podría importarle menos, pero... yo soy Feliz.

 **\- Natsu**

Desde que la conocí han pasado exactamente 2 años y medio. La conozco en muchos aspectos; amo cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes. Lo único de ella que no me gusta es su padre. Yo no tuve la suerte de conocer al mío, pero Gildartz se encargo muy bien de mí y le debo todo lo que soy... Pero el señor Heartfilia es... ¡UNA MUY MALA PERSONA!

No he escuchado ni una sola vez sobre él de los labios de Lucy, solamente su amiga Levy lo menciono una vez y Lucy fue muy cortante respecto a eso. Tuve mucha curiosidad, entonces una vez encare a la princesa y ella me conto todo... desde ese momento lo odie. Lastimosamente será mi suegro más adelante y debo conocerlo antes de proponerle matrimonio a Lucy, al menos saber como es. Pedí un tiempo en mi equipo y organice un viaje para ambos a la Alemania. Ella no conocía mis intenciones, así que cuando estábamos frente a la casa de su padre se molesto.

 _ **-Quiero saber como es.**_

 _ **-¡Rubio, alto de ojos claros! -**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **-Lucy, vamos. Si te sientes incomoda saldremos de inmediato ¿sí?**_ **-** suspira.

 _ **-¿De inmediato verdad? -**_ pica mi hombro.

 _ **-Lo juro -**_ a regañadientes toca el timbre y se anuncia, una muy sorprendida ama de llaves la recibe y abraza con fuerza. Hablan de algo que no entiendo y luego ella le pregunta por su papa. La mujer se sorprendió y nos invito a pasar a la sala.

 _ **-Tu padre… falleció hace 3 meses linda -**_ los ojos de Lucy se agrandaron _**\- trato de ponerse en contacto contigo cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer pero habías cambiado de dirección y no sabía tu teléfono ni tu correo.**_

 _ **-Me mude con...**_ \- me miro _**\- ¿sufrió?**_

 _ **-Un poco... me pidió, que si alguna vez lograba verte te entregara esto -**_ le dio un pequeño papel blanco _**\- ¿Quieres algo de agua?**_

 _ **-Por favor -**_ sus manos temblaban.

 _ **-¿Quieres estar sola? –**_ lo último que quería era dejarla así, pero si ella me lo pedía.

 _ **-No, solo quédate conmigo -**_ abrace sus hombros mientras ella leía la carta en voz alta.

 **-Lucy**

 _Querida Lucy._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que ya no podre estar contigo. Cometí un montón de errores en mi vida, pero el que más lamento es haberte alejado de mí. Quiero que sepas, que las duras palabras que usaba, no eran más que una barrera que puse entre nosotros a modo de defensa. Sé que nada de lo que te diga podrá disminuir mi falta, pero lo siento._

 _Lamento no haber estado ahí en tus cumpleaños, en tus premiaciones, en tus risas y tus llantos; La última vez que vi tu rostro era en una revista, donde aparecías alado de un joven de cabello alborotado, se te veía muy feliz. Y espero que el pueda reglarte muchos momentos memorables._

 _No tengo muchas fuerzas para continuar escribiendo, solo espero desde el fondo de mi corazón, que vivas plenamente y disfrutes de la vida. Yo no lo hice y me arrepiento._

 _Te amo mucho mi pequeña Lucy -_

 _ **-¡¿Cre. Cree que con esto me sentiré mal por él?!**_ \- Natsu acaricia mis hombros _**-¡Que llorare desconsoladamente sobre su tumba y…! -**_ una gota cae sobre el papel _**\- ¡viejo tonto! -**_ hago una bola del papel y... no pude tirarlo.

 _ **-Está bien princesa -**_ me acurruco mejor en su pecho _**\- no está mal que llores -**_ acariciaba mis cabellos mientras besaba mi _**frente - se arrepintió al final.**_

 _ **-¡Pero ya no pude estar con él! –**_ ¡no te pongas de su lado! ¿Qué lado? Al final el me busco y…

 _ **-Lo entiendo -**_ llore un buen rato en brazos de mi amor hasta que mis ojos se cansaron _**\- ¿Mejor? -**_ asentí.

 _ **-Necesito salir de aquí -**_ cuando él se levanto una pequeña caja cayo de su bolsillo, me agache para levantarla y me percate de lo que era.

 _ **-¿Quieres que llame a la señora para? -**_ sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

 _ **-¡¿Qué haces con eso?! -**_ corrió hacia mí y trato de quitármela, pero fui más rápida.

 _ **-¿Es para mí? -**_ era un hermoso anillo de diamantes, con las letra entrelazadas.

- _ **No debías verlo ahora -**_ dice _**\- iba a hablar con tu padre primero pero...**_

 _ **-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? -**_ ya no podían caer más lagrimas de mis ojos, pero mis labios formaron una enorme sonrisa. Escucho como ríe y se me saca el anillo.

 _ **-¡Esa tenía que ser mi línea! -**_ juega con la joya.

 _ **-¡Si quiero!**_

 _ **-Se supone que debía ser un momento inolvidable y.**_

 _ **-Lo es -**_ sujeto sus manos - _**mi padre me dijo que me amaba luego de años y tu quieres que me quede contigo ¿Que mas podría pedir?**_

 **3 años después.**

 _ **-¡¿Señora Dragneel que significa esto?!**_ \- una voz gruesa interrumpe el silencio de mi sala.

 _ **-Estoy ocupada Natsu, tengo que terminar este capítulo de la novela o -**_

 _ **-¡Pero estoy preocupado Lucy, ya paso tu fecha y aun no!**_ \- la señalo con el dedo.

 _ **-¿Qué? -**_ el muchacho frunce la ceja y ella parece entender a que se refiere - _**ha de ser estrés.**_

 _ **-¿O por fin seremos papás?**_

 _ **-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, sabes que lo hemos intentando y aun nada.**_

 _ **-¡Déjame soñar Lucy!**_

 _ **-Mira, una vez termine este capítulo iremos a comprar un test ¿Te parece?**_

- _ **Iré a comprarlo ya, tu continua con eso -**_ el peli rosado salió a paso apresurado de la casa, atropellando al gato gordo en el camino _**\- Lo siento amigo.**_

Lucy solo rodo los ojos y miro su vientre, deseando que los presentimientos de su marido fueran reales… Ya esperando la respuesta. Ella fue negativa.

 _ **-Lo volveremos a intentar -**_ el solo asiente mientras mira el aparatito - _**los médicos dijeron que estamos bien y -**_ Natsu cerró sus los labios la rubia con sus dedos.

 _ **-¡Esta vez sí Lucy! -**_ le mostro el resultado de la prueba - _**¡Vamos a tener un bebe!**_

 _ **-¿Si? -**_ le pregunta la asombrada joven

 _ **-¡SI! ¡Por fin! -**_ comienza a correr por la casa _**\- ¡Tendremos una princesita!**_ \- abraza a Lucy y la levanta por la sala.

 _ **-¿Y si es un dragón?**_ \- se miraron a los ojos.

 _ **\- Mientras se parezca a ti, será precioso**_.

Fueron más de 5 años de llantos, risas y problemas. Pero el amor entre la princesa y el dragón fue más fuerte; bendito sea ese árbol de cerezo, que fue el primer testigo de la unión entre dos almas, Por primera vez, la princesa es feliz a lado de un dragón.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente fanfic :3**_


End file.
